Wolf Wars
by ForbiddenOne14
Summary: Suddenly Buttercup finds herself thrust into an Epic war... She is Haunted with nightmares and every were she looks she sees blood. Creatures are after her killing off anything in their way. The Rrbz Appear and hunt her as if she is prey. She is confused she is a powerpuff Right? But it the Professor and Blossom are hiding something. Who is she and what is the secret to her birth?


Wolf Wars

Chapter One: Meeting

_Night... In hidden Tower_

Multiple eyes of light Crimson looked around the tower and at each other. Their white fangs glowed in the darkness as they growled at each other. "Does anyone understand why we are here! I was in the middle of a hunt when the soldiers came!" A round man said. He was huge as round as a ball and he held his fat neck high as if he was the most important person in the room. "No we don't know why we were called. And you shouldn't act as if you were so great... You look like you had enough blood for all of_ us!_" A lady with a rasping voice said. She had blood on her hands and the men looked at her with disgust.

"Oh hush_ Petunia!_" He said her name long and hard making her wince. "Its _Vampires _like You that make me want to live again!" She growled showing her dull nub of fangs. "Well _Leslie! _I am sorry that my comment hurt your feelings! But as you being as round as a beach ball I doubt I can hurt anything at all!" He growled this time showing his nub of fangs as well. It was clear that he was a poor vampire with a high status as well as the Lady. They both had on formal attire and they were in the third row to the front. The other vampires looked at them in clear disgust. They smelt like the drugs on the street and it was clear that they never really took care of themselves except when they were called.

Just as they were about to "Fight" dim lights turned on unveiling the darkness. In the dark you couldn't see anything except the light crimson eyes peering though you. But as the lights turned on you would see a beautiful sight. Walls of gold and hints of white were along the walls. Black tables of twenty or more were around the room each of them holding a glass full of thick red liquid: Blood. But as you moved forward you would see seats: Rows of two and a crimson carpet parting the rows in the dead center. But if you looked at the very top you would see a throne: Two gorgeous deadly Thrones.

One was tall and big with bats around it and blood on the red seat making it a darker shade. Golden lining adorned it and it sent a royal and threatening aura to who ever sat on it that was not the king. The other throne... It was smaller than the king one but the aura it sent was dark dangerous and killing. As if it dared anyone or anything to sit on it. It was as black as the night sky and it had silver lining as well. But instead of bats adoring it: It had skulls. Skulls with beautiful Blood red ruby gems in the eyes. Blood was on the skulls as well as the seat and white and red rose petals around the floor. At the foot of the Throne were heads. They were bleeding with scared looks on their faces a dull crescent moon at the top of the throne.

Every vampire in the room went silent as a regal looking vampire walked on the crimson carpet and traveled to the throne. He looked beautiful. His skin was a bit tan and he had dull gray hair. He wore king like clothes and a staff with a bat was in his hands. He made his way to the throne but he did not sit on it. He stood and looked at all thee vampires. "WHY HAVE YOU CALLED US! YOU ARE NOT THE KING! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE POWER TO DO THIS!" The regal vampire calmly looked at him but when he answered his voice was cold. "If you would listen I would tell you. And It is clear that I am not the king! But I have gotten permission from the council to call you all here." Leslie was quiet within a second.

The regal one (This is what we shall call him!) Looked at the hundreds of vampires. He lightly smirked and held his staff high above him. "First and for most I would like to welcome you all here to the kings abode! We all know that this tower is oneof the many meeting spots around the world that is for _our kind: Vampires." _He paused for a moment the light smirk leaving his face and in its place a very cold stare. "But enough of the formalities... I have called you all for an important reason and now I shall tell you."

The vampires in the room looked at him. "_The king has returned... The Red moon is rising and the Eclipse is at hand._" When he said those words the whole tower erupted in whispers and murmurs. But what caught everyone's eyes the most was the way he said _Eclipse. _The regal one waited until it calmed down when Petunia said something. "How can you be sure! I mean do you understand the circumstances of the words you are saying! The king has been asleep for centuries! He would not just wake up for nothing! We all know the curse which was put on him! And the red moon… Are you Sure its rising! And why did you say Eclipse that way as if you were talking about a coming rather than a happening?" She said this all rather fast and it took him a moment to respond

"Yes I am quite sure… Because the king only awakens when he smells the blood of his loved ones. And I am quite sure you all know the story behind this curse." At that everyone erupted in excited words. But Leslie was fluming in anger. "BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THE KINGS LOVER DIED YEARS AGO! AND HER CORSE IS AS DRY AS A DESERT!" Every vampire glared at him. "How dare you talk about Queen Serenity like that! She may have been _one of them_ but you should never talk about her! She was a kind soul and showed mercy even when it was not given!" A vampire yelled. He became quiet.

The regal one glared at him before continuing. "I understand your concourse and for that I nod to you. But all is not well in our world… Others are after the _eclipse's power_ and they will stop at nothing to get it." Silent around the room. "And in order to get protect what is ours… We must go to war with beast! Right now as I speak vampires around the world are getting this information as well as our enemies. Starting now we are vampires at war! The knights and solders are on the lookout around the world." He looked at the shocked but calm faces of the vampires. "B-But who is going to protect the eclipse! I mean the beast will be after it! As well as others!" A vampire lady said.

The regal one nodded. "I know and I have sent three of the best solders to watch it." Leslie pursed up. "And who might that be?" The regal one chuckled. "Well The immortal solders… The Rowdy ruff Boyz" And he disappeared before them leaving Leslie and petunia fluming. As the vampires went on their way they remembered. Their time was coming… The humans would pay and they were in an _epic war… With the Beast. _


End file.
